Johnny Joestar
PLAYSTYLE EB = 5 DIF = 4 TECH = 3 WILL = 3 VERS = 4 DAM = 4 Use supers to evolve your moveset, giving access to powerful projectiles to suppress the enemy. Johnny is a unique character for two reasons: His moveset is designed to evolve and change over time by doing supers, and he can’t run or jump when off his horse. He’ll want to be on his horse as much as possible unless trying to pick up corpse parts. 1 part gives an overall damage boost, 2 parts gives his projectiles super armor, and 3 parts increases meter gain. His main special is Horse (charge)46A, a long range, invincible reversal that can be used as a launcher and for juggle combos. It is critical that you learn to use this move and combo with it, as it is often his main source of damage, and his main way of making the opponent hesitant to rush you down. Act 1 gives a basic projectile (236), a great anti-air (623A), and ground only 214A, a low projectile. Act 2 removes his anti-air in exchange for allowing 236LMH to fire at different angles. 214A becomes a universal homing projectile. Act 3 brings back 623A, but it is now a projectile turret. It also adds grounded 421A teleport. Getting Act 4 adds: 236S, a fast, tracking HKD projectile, and 623S projectile that pressures the opponent while Johnny can move around. This seems complicated, but simply comboing into GHA will automatically bring Johnny into act 4. Once in act 2 or above, Johnny only gets 10 bullets to work with. Once he uses them all, Johnny has to wait for them to recharge. 22M will increase the rate that they recharge. Not being able to jump or run off his horse makes Johnny a sitting duck for beginners, and skilled opponents will abuse command throws because of it. Skilled enemies will also use cutscene moves to interrupt him getting his horse. Furthermore, characters that can steal meter from him can impede his moveset evolution. This makes Johnny an unpopular, specialist character. However, he is very oppressive in the right hands and his damage is surprisingly good. 1 Part: Every attack Johnny has does more damage, normals, specials, HHAs and GHA. It raises his overall damage output. 2 Parts: Johnny gets super armor when performing his special moves . 3 Parts: Johnny builds HHA meter faster. PROS * Horse (charge)46A is a great move all around. * Act 1 623A is a great invincible reversal on wake-up. * Surprisingly good combo damage, projectiles do good damage on their own. * Act 4 236S and 623S are very hard to deal with. * On horse, he is very hard to get in on. * Getting 1 corpse part will increase his overall damage. * Doing GHA will instantly bring you to Act 4. * Can combo from grounded into mounted easily. CONS * Can’t run or jump when off his horse, 4H or 6H are his only way of avoiding command throws as a hard read. Very punishable. * Cutscene moves or command throws will interrupt mount transition. Especially bad in Johnny’s case. * Evolving loses very useful Act 1 623A reversal, making him much more vulnerable on the ground. * Loses almost all his moves if he runs out of bullets, has to run and recharge. Combos Horseback 5LMH>46M>2L>46H>2L>46H: 248 damage damage 5LMH>GHA: 375 damage damage 2 stock. Doesn't work on some of the smaller members of the cast. 5LMH>46H>(P.C)>GHA: 430 damage damage 3 stock. Act 1 Horseback 5LMH>236H: 124 damage damage if you want to stay in Act 1, rely on this combo for building HHA gauge. 5LMH>236H>HHA: 225 damage damage 1 stock Unmounted 5LMH>214A: 108 damage damage 5LMH>236H: 118 damage damage 5LMH>623A: 128 damage damage Act 2 Horseback 5LMH>236L: 136 damage damage I can't consistently get all hits to connect. For bests results, rely on easy beat for maximum damage. 5LMH>214L:: 117 damage damage hard knockdown. not safe on block 5LMH>236L>(P.C)>J.H>5LMH>GHA: 511 damage damage 3 stock 5LMH>236L>(P.C)>J.H>5LMH>46M>2L>46H>2L>GHA: 598 damage damage 3 stock. doing this near the wall helps a lot, but I think the combo is possible without it. Unmounted 5LMH>236L: 134 damage damage 5LMH>214L::123 damage damage hard knockdown. not safe on block 5LMH>236L>HHA: 274 damage damage 1 stock Act 3-4 Horseback 5LMH>236S: 131 damage damage hard knockdown.Act 4 only 5LMH>236L>HHA: 314 damage damage 1 stock 5LMH>46M>2L>46H>HHA:365 damage damage 1 stock 5LMH>236L>(P.C)>J.H>5LMH>236L>(P.C)>J.H>5LMH>236L>HHA: 520 damage damage 3 stock. Unmounted 5LMH>236S:148 damage damage hard knockdown. Category:Characters